duckman_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
All characters within Duckman Mobile are kangaroos. Character Creation Each player may only have one character exist at a time. To help ensure this policy, the following proof of documentation is required to create a character: * Social Security number * Photo ID (front, back, and side angle) * Mother's maiden name * DuckConnect credit card account If you character dies, you are allowed to create another character, as long as you can provide us with the exact information you gave us for your previous character (again, to ensure each player only has one character at a time). Duckman HQ has the right to terminate any account if they have reason to believe a person has more than one character. Customization Players may customize their character in just about every imaginable way. If a player decides to customize their character, however, it must go through a review process by Duckman HQ to ensure that it still resembles a kangaroo. Age New players will start from scratch as a baby Kangaroo. In game time is the same as time outside of the game. Therefore, it takes exactly 1 year of having an account for your character to age 1 full year. It is possible to speed up the aging process of your character, however. There are two methods: paying a hefty amount of DuckCoins, or creating the technology in-game to age your character. The following are the requirements for speeding up age: * 40,000 DuckCoins for every year you want to age, or * Technology skill of 40 and creating an aging machine Paying with DuckCoins ensures no ill side effects. Going the technology route brings the risk of side effects, depending on how well the machine is built. The higher the skill level of Technology, the lower the risk of side effects. The average age expectancy for a character is 90 years old, but one can extend the life of their character through a de-aging machine (Technology skill of 20 required). Health Main article: Health Each character starts off the a set amount of health points. Health does not automatically regenerate over time. A player may gain health either by being treated by a doctor, or another player (it is not recommended that a player attempt to heal another player without first going through medical education unless they want to risk the health of their teammate). A player is still at risk of being attacked while being healed at a hospital as there are no safe zones within the game. If your medical treatment requires your character to be rendered unconscious, you will be unable to move your character until the effects have worn off. It is possible for characters to contract a variety of diseases which may kill off the character prematurely. It is advised to seek medical attention whenever sick, although there is no guarantee that your character will be healed. Just as in the real world, inside the game doctors are not able to cure everything. This helps maintain a level of realism not seen in most games. There is an age modifier to the damage that your character takes. In general, very young and very old characters will take significantly more damage than a middle-age character. Trivia * In Account Settings there is an option to add another character to your account. Proceed at your own risk. * You can theoretically create an infinite amount of clones in-game. Every clone you make, however, immediately turns into an NPC. FAQ Q. Why are all characters kangaroos and not human? A. The main reason behind this design choice is based on the amount of items a player should be allowed to carry. Many games on the market today limit the player to the capacity of a backpack that the player wears. In order to increase the carrying capacity of a player, we will not only allow them to wear a backpack, but they will be a kangaroo, which provides an additional "natural" backpack in the form of a pouch. This essentially doubles the carrying capacity for a player compared to any other game on the market.